


The Prodigal Daughter

by LanerMahaner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Next Gen, Next Generation, Second Generation, Stark child - Freeform, second gen, stark daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanerMahaner/pseuds/LanerMahaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis "Artie" Stark, daughter of the brilliant Tony Stark, is recruited by SHIELD to introduce Captain America to the 21st century. In the process she finds herself roped in to the Avengers Initiative and her father's Iron Man activities. Her life goes from that of a simple billionaire genius party girl to more complicated than she could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark, quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind.”  
Artemis ‘Artie’ Stark scanned the ballroom for her father, as the announcer continued to list his attributes and success. Her godfather, also godfather to her father, Obadiah ‘Obie’ Stane sat next to her, eyes on the stage as the slideshow continued. Artie let out a breath, smoothing down her black mini dress that she’d barely convinced her father to buy her for her birthday.   
“At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at seventeen, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark’s lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane,” Artie glanced over at the close family friend, “Steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age twenty-one, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries.”  
Artie continued to look around the room, searching hopelessly for her father. The slideshow was coming to an end and Rhodes would be up on stage soon to present Tony with his award. She sighed. It was just like her father not to show up for his own award ceremony. Settling in to her seat, Artie pulled at her black hair, curled to perfection, falling just past her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes closed momentarily as she shook her head at her father. He was probably in the casino losing them obscene amounts of money.   
“With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father’s legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe.”  
James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes took the stage as the slideshow came to an end, the audience applauding politely. Rhodes smiled at the crowd, “As liaison to Stark Industries, I’ve had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to present this year’s Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark,” The crowd clapped again, people glancing around in a vain search to locate Tony, “Tony?”  
Obadiah and Rhodes caught each other’s eye and Obie shook his head. Artie turned away from the stage, crossing her arms in annoyance at her father. This was just like him. He dragged her out here to Los Vegas for the awards ceremony and then didn’t’ show up. She barely glanced up as Obadiah walked to the stage, accepting the trophy from Rhodes.   
“Thank you, Colonel. This is beautiful. Thank you, thank you all very much. This is wonderful,” Obadiah stared at the trophy in his hand, “Well, I’m not Tony Stark,” Scattered laughter, “But, if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award,” He paused, “Tony, you know... the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He’s always working,” Artie rolled her eyes and settled in for the rest of Obie’s acceptance speech.   
Half an hour later, Artie found herself following Rhodes out onto the casino floor. They found her father in the middle of the floor, Rhodes walking up behind Tony, “You are unbelievable.”  
Tony turned around, a grin plastered on his face, “Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?”  
“Unbelievable. Nobody roped me in to anything.”  
Tony laughed, “I’m sorry.”  
“But they told me if I presented you with an award, you’d be deeply honored.”  
Tony glanced back at the table, “Of course I’d be deeply honored. And it’s you, that’s great. So when do we do it?” Tony turned away again.   
Artie snorted, “It’s over, dad,” Tony gave her a look. An ‘what are you doing here look.’  
Rhodes held up the trophy, “It’s right here. Here you go,” He handed over the award.  
“There it is. That was easy. I’m so sorry.”  
“Yeah, it’s okay.”  
Looking down at trophy Tony barely smiled, “Wow! Would you look at that? That’s something else,” He handed it off to Artie, “I don’t have any of those floating around.”  
“Dad,” Artie rolled her eyes, “You’re being really rude. You missed the entire ceremony,” She set the trophy on the table, “Dad are you even listening?”  
“Uh, we’re gonna let it ride!” Tony ignored her, pushing his chips forward before turning to the dark haired woman to his left, “Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something,” The woman blew on the dice and Tony turned to Rhodes, “Okay, you too.”  
Rhodes frowned “I don’t blow on a man’s dice.”  
“Come on, honey bear.”  
“Dad!”  
Rhodes shoved Tony’s hand, the dice going flying, “There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And…”  
“Two craps. Line away,” Artie snorted.  
Rhodes shook his head, “That’s what happens.”  
“Worse things have happened. I think we’re gonna be fine. Color me up, William,” It was then that Tony turned to Artie, “Where are your body guards?”  
Artie rolled her eyes, “I was with Rhodey, dad. Like anything was going to happen to me going from the ballroom to the craps table.”  
Tony glared down at his daughter pointing a finger her way, “Bodyguards,” Was all he said.   
Shaking her head, Artie followed her father and a team of bodyguards, hers included, out of the casino, Rhodey chatting amicably with Tony. As they entered the lobby Rhodey turned to leave, “This is where I exit.”  
“Alright,” Tony and Rhodey clasped hands, Artie jumping in to give her other godfather a hug; her father hadn’t been able to decide on just one godfather.   
“Tomorrow, don’t be late,” Rhodey pointed at Tony as Artie giggled, “And you,” He turned to Artie, “Keep track of him. Make sure he makes it on time.”  
Artie did a mock salute, “Yes, sir.”  
Tony shook his head, “Yeah, you can count on it.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“I know, I know,” Tony threw over his shoulder at Rhodey as the group moved on towards the large fountain in the middle of the lobby. There was a fake Caesar taking pictures with tourists standing by the fountain, “Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar’s,” Tony handed the award to the actor, “There you go.”  
“Dad,” Artie slapped him on the arm causing Tony to wince, “Rhodey was very honored to award that to you and you’re just going to give it away?” Tony shrugged, smirking slightly, “I can’t believe you,” Artie ran back to grab the award, one of the bodyguards staying close by her side.  
Catching up with her father, Artie made her way to the car as Happy Hogan opened the door for her. Just as her father was about to join her in the car, a voice called out from behind their bodyguards.  
“Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark! Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair Magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?”  
Artie grinned as Tony leaned towards Happy, “She’s cute?”  
Happy deadpanned, “She’s all right.”  
Tony turned around as Artie stared out the car, “Yeah, okay go.”  
Ms. Christine Everhart smiled, the expression none too kind, “You’ve been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?”  
“Absolutely ridiculous. I don’t paint,” Tony smirked.   
“And what do you say to your other nickname?” Ms. Everhart smiled, “’The Merchant of Death’?”  
Tony nodded, “That’s not bad,” He paused, appraising the reporter, “Let me guess, Berkeley?”  
“Brown actually.”  
“Well, Ms. Brown, it’s an imperfect world, but it’s the only one we’ve got. I guarantee you the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I’ll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals,” Artie grinned. It was a response her father had given many people who questioned his making of weapons. Very rehearsed.   
“You rehearse that much?”  
“Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime.”  
“I can see that.”  
“I’d like to show you first-hand.”  
Artie gagged, “Dad,” Tony ignored her, his focus entirely on the woman in front of him.  
Ms. Everhart shook her head, “All I want is a serious answer.”  
“Okay, here’s serious,” Tony crossed his arms, “My old man had a philosophy, ‘Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.’”  
Vanity Fair didn’t smile, “That’s a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks.”  
Sighing, Artie nodded to Happy, signaling her wish for another car to be brought around. It was clear that her father was going to bring the reporter home and Artie had no wish to view any of what was to come. That and Ms. Brown had effectively insulted her grandfather, something only Tony was allowed to do.  
“My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero.”  
“And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering.”  
Tony took off his glasses, getting serious now, “Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we’ve saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey.”  
“Wow. You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?”  
Artie was glad when the second car pulled up and Happy ushered her into it. Although it wasn’t before she heard her father’s response, “I’d be prepared to lose a few with you,” Artie gagged again as her car pulled away.  
____________________

“Good morning. It’s seven a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m.”  
Artie moaned as she rolled over, still very much asleep, “Go away JARVIS. It’s only seven a.m.” She blinked blearily up at the ceiling, her expression turning in to a glare as the ceiling spoke back.  
“I’m sorry ma’am, but your father insisted I get you up,” The automated voice intoned, apology half-hearted and programed.   
Groaning, Artie pushed herself into a sitting position, “Fine. Fine. I’m up,” She threw her legs over the side of the bed, shoving the covers off of her, “I’m up,” She whispered, mostly to herself.   
Clad only in a Black Sabbath t-shirt and a pair of black underwear, she made her way towards the kitchen. Despite it being so early out, the sun was shining brightly over the Malibu waters as Artie walked through the large house, bare feet shuffling across the stone floor.   
“Tony? Hey, Tony?” She could hear Ms. Vanity Fair in the living area.   
Artie sighed. Great, the tramp was still here. Heaving another great sigh she made her way down the stairs towards the noise. She had just made her way to the main level when there was a short alarm followed by JARVIS stating, “You are not authorized to access this area,” Artie snickered.  
“Jesus.”  
“That’s JARVIS. He runs the house,” Artie let one giggle slip.  
Ms. Everhart, clad only in one of Tony’s shirts, turned towards Artie at her ill contained laughter and remarks. She grinned, the expression condescending, “Artemis Stark, the prodigal daughter,” Vanity Fair sauntered over to her.  
“Actually, it’s Artie,” Artie tried to be nice, she really did, but she couldn’t help adding a snarky remark, “But you can call me Ms. Stark,” She smirked as Ms. Vanity Fair’s smile failed her.  
“You little…”  
Pepper chose that moment to intervene, “Ms. Everhart,” Both Artie and Vanity Fair turned towards the living area, “I’ve got your clothes here. They’ve been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there’s a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you’d like to go.”  
Artie grinned, leaning against a wall as Ms. Brown approached Pepper. By the look on Ms. Brown’s face it was clear that although she felt that she had perhaps been bested by Artie, she was ready for another round with Pepper that she assumed she could win.  
Vanity Fair pointed at Pepper, “You must be the famous Pepper Potts.”  
Pepper smiled, looking sideways at Artie, “Indeed I am.”  
“After all these years,” Ms. Brown took the clothes hanger from Pepper, “Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning.”  
With a slight pause, Pepper glanced again at Artie who shook her head in response to the unspoken words causing Pepper to turn back to Ms. Brown, “I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?”  
Artie actually broke out laughing at that, hardly able to contain her glee at Pepper’s excellent burn. Vanity Fair sent Artie an evil look before stalking off towards the bathroom. Artie gave Pepper a thumbs up before she continued on to the kitchen and Pepper presumably went down to talk to Tony in his lab.   
An hour later, after a shower, Artie met her dad in the entryway, now dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, an ACDC t-shirt and combat boots. She eyed her dad’s bags, stacked neatly by the door, with thinly veiled contempt. She hated when he went to things like this weapons demonstration in Afghanistan. It made her worry; he was putting himself in unnecessary danger.   
Suddenly fingers snapped in front of her face, “Artie, Earth to Artie.”  
Artie looked up into her dad’s brown eyes, eyes so unlike her bright blue ones, and smiled, “Hey, dad,” She stared at Tony, stared at how remarkably unsimilar they looked. The only thing they shared was their dark wavy hair. It made her sad; if he were to disappear at one of these things, she wouldn’t even be able to look into the mirror to be reminded of him. She shook her head, she shouldn’t think of such things.  
“You okay there, kiddo?” Tony stared down at her with something that on any other person would be worry but on Tony was more like mild curiosity.   
“Yeah, sure, of course,” Artie nodded, none too convincing, “Actually,” She shook her head, “Not so much,” She frowned, “Do you have to go to this thing? I mean, can’t Obie do it? Or Rhodey? Why do you have to do it? What if something happens to you?”  
Tony grinned, “Nothing’s going to happen to me kiddo. And I do have to go, as it is my weapon design,” He patted her shoulder, “It’ll be fine. I promise.”  
Staring hard at him, Artie narrowed her eyes, “Pinky promise?” She raised her pinky.  
“Sure,” Tony linked pinkies with her, his smile more reassuring now, “Pinky promise.”  
Artie smiled slightly. He’d come back; he’d pinky promised.

____________________

The next morning JARVIS once again woke Artie bright and early, “Good morning. It’s seven a.m. The weather in Malibu is 75 degrees, sunny and cloudless. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 11:15 a.m.”  
Artie blinked her eyes open, crawling over to her nightstand to look at her phone. No calls. She frowned. She thought her dad would have called by then but then again, he was Tony Stark. He wasn’t known to call or arrive on time.   
Yawning widely, she stretched, sitting up in bed, “JARVIS, is Pepper here yet?” She stared at the ceiling waiting for the mechanical voice to confirm Pepper’s arrival.  
“Yes. Ms. Potts arrived ten minutes ago and is now residing in the kitchen. She’s taken a phone call and seems to be in great distress, miss.”  
Artie frowned, great distress? Jumping out of bed she hurried to the kitchen. Pepper was indeed in great distress when Artie got there. Pepper had tears streaming down her face, her mouth open in shock and pain, no noise emitting from her. Artie stood in the doorway in her t-shirt and boy shorts, eyes scanning Pepper for any sign as to what had upset her so.   
Finally Pepper spoke, “Yes… yes… I’ll tell her. Thank you, Rhodey.”  
The next words from Pepper’s mouth would forever change Artie’s life.


	2. Chapter 2

“No! Absolutely not!” Artie stood up, eyes full of rage, “I won’t sign over my father’s company! He’s been gone a week! One week!”  
Obadiah scowled, “Artemis be reasonable. You can’t run the company by yourself. You’re nineteen years old,” He tried to hand her the papers again, force her to sign.  
Artie grabbed the papers and tore them in half, “Nineteen years old and already graduated from MIT!” She spat, eyes hard.  
“With an English degree!”  
“It’s fucking MIT! Who cares what I majored in?” Artie was screaming now. One week it had been. Only one week since Pepper had told her that her father had disappeared after his Humvee was blown up in Afghanistan.   
Pepper frowned, “Language!”  
Growling in frustration, Artie threw Pepper a heated look, “I’m nineteen fucking years old. I can say whatever I damn well please,” She paced in agitation, running a hand through her messy curls. Pepper stood behind the couch, folders clutched close to her chest, eyeing Artie with apprehension. Her eyes, along with Artie’s were still red rimmed from crying, mascara just a little runny.  
However, Obadiah’s eyes were dry. He glared at the young Stark, “Artie, you need to think about what’s best for the company.”  
“I am thinking about what’s best for the company. And what’s best for the company is a Stark running Stark Industries,” She snarled, “Not you.”  
Obadiah stood, towering over Artie as she stopped her pacing, “I ran that company for ten years without your father. You have no experience, no knowledge of business. Sign the damn papers.”  
Artie stomped right up to Obadiah, “I will not,” She seethed, “Now get out of my house!” She pointed at the door, ignoring Pepper’s gasp at her rudeness. Obadiah gave her one last raged look before stalking out of the house. Artie pressed a hand to her head, a migraine forming, “Pepper,” She turned to her father’s assistant, eyes closed in thought and pain, “Please call a press conference for tomorrow,” She opened her eyes briefly to see Pepper nod in consent, thankfully refraining from a lecture on manners.  
____________________

Artemis Stark fussed nervously with her outfit; Pepper had forced her into a pencil skirt, blue satin top and a black blazer for the press conference. Uncomfortable out of her t-shirt and jeans, and jittery about the conference, Artie looked around for Pepper and Happy. When she couldn’t find them she continued to mess with her hair and clothing. These press conferences had never been her forte, but she had to push on. She had a duty to her company and she had called for the event.   
Steeling her nerves, Artie stepped out into the limelight and up to the podium. The low din that had been present before her appearance settled down as the press core turned their full attention to the newly appointed CEO.   
Artie cleared her throat, “Thank you all for coming,” She looked around the room, eyes grazing over Ms. Vanity Fair sat in the front row, until she found Pepper and Happy standing in the back, eyes sharp, tight smiles on their faces. No one really knew what she was doing, “As you know, it’s been in the news that my father has been kidnapped in Afghanistan. No one knows where he is or if he’s even still alive,” There was a low murmur from the audience, “But I have hope. However, in light of this the title of CEO of Stark Industries must be passed on until such a time as my father returns. So effective immediately, I will be taking over Stark Industries.”  
The press jumped to their feet, questions flying through the air, microphones thrust towards her face. Most of the questions were about her ability to run the company at such a young age, what her qualifications were and why Obadiah would not be taking over the company once again. Artie held up a hand.  
“I am certain that I will be able to run the company effectively and smoothly in my father’s absence. I graduated MIT last year, summa cum laude, and have extensive knowledge about this company and how it is run. While I may not be as qualified as him or Obadiah, my father left the company in my hands should something happen to him. He obviously believed me to be qualified and capable. As for my age, I’m only two years younger than my father was when he took over the company. The company has always been in Stark hands and will remain in Stark hands. That is all. Thank you for your time, and I won’t be taking any more questions at this juncture.”  
With that, Artie exited the stage, bodyguards flanking her as the press pushed forward, still yelling questions at her as she brushed past them towards the doorway. Pepper and Happy joined her side as she left the building, Happy opening the door to the car for both the ladies before climbing into the driver’s seat.   
“Well, that was, interesting,” Pepper stated once the car was moving, another black car full of bodyguards pulling out after them.   
Artie just sighed, putting her head back against the seat, “It had to happen eventually. They were all going to want interviews and want to know who was taking over, so I figured I’d get it over with in one fell swoop,” She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, “Happy, I’d like to go to the drive through, please. I want a burger.”  
Pepper smiled at the younger woman; she was so like her father. Happy obliged, directing the car towards the nearest McDonalds before proceeding home, Artie happily munching on a burger.   
____________________  
Artie was down in the lab, tinkering on some item or other, when she sensed another presence. It had been nearly a month since her father’s disappearance and she had been running the company as best she could. She’d been through every file her father had, including the ones kept over from his father and had come across some interesting things. Her grandfather had been a secretive man it seemed.   
“Director Fury,” She said, without turning towards the man standing in the doorway of her father’s lab, “I’ve been expecting you,” She laughed.  
Nick Fury walked into the room, his good eye trained on the youngest Stark, “Miss Stark,” He glanced down at what she was working on, “You’ve been busy since your father’s disappearance,” He eyed her carefully as she turned her seat towards him.  
“What do you want, Director? Come here to lecture me about hacking in to your super top secret files?” She grinned, the expression not quite reaching her eyes.  
“No.”  
Artie nodded, “Good. Because I wasn’t going to apologize. My grandfather founded your organization. As far as I can tell, my father and I should have known about you since the beginning,” She sighed, looking at her greasy hands, “So, what did you come here about, Director?”  
Fury clasped his hands behind his back, “I think you already know. You’ve been in our files,” He stared at her as she turned up towards him, “He’s been found.”  
“What do you want me to do about it? I’m not SHIELD. Hell, I’m barely in charge of my own company. And as far as I know, you’re done with Stark Industries. You’re in to much…” She paused, searching for the right word, “Bigger… things.”  
“You have the most sophisticated labs in the world, the best equipment. And your grandfather’s research. You know exactly what I want, what SHIELD wants.”  
The brunette glared up at the older man, “I won’t make him into a lab rat. He’s a human being. And the super soldier program’s been shut down for decades. The last time somebody,” She stared pointedly at him, “Tried to restart the program, it didn’t end well.”  
Director Fury didn’t blink, “I’m not asking you to research him. I’m asking for access to your labs.”  
Artie laughed, “I get that. But what do you want from me?”  
“He needs to be integrated in to society. And I thought you, being who you are, would be the perfect person to do so.”  
The young Stark turned back to her project, “When do you want me in New York?”  
“How fast can you get there?”


End file.
